


Late Night Call

by mofumochi_o



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring Kageyama, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, Thunderstorms, hinata is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumochi_o/pseuds/mofumochi_o
Summary: Kageyama gets a call from Hinata late at night.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Late Night Call

_ 1:04 am _

The bold numbers blinded Kageyama’s vision as he groggily woke up from his slumber. The sound of his phone ringing seemed to be the culprit of his awakening.

He groaned reaching over to grab his phone, also noticing how a thunderstorm seemed to be going on outside.

“Hinata” were the words of the caller ID. 

Confused, Kageyama answered the call to be met by what sounded like quiet sniffles. 

“Hinata?”

“Kageyama! I-I’m scared!” Hinata said, his voice trembling.

A lightbulb seemed to have turned on in Kageyama’s brain.  _ Hinata is scared of thunderstorms.  _

A loud rumble could be heard from the other side followed by the quiet cries of Hinata.

Kageyama, who was now wide awake, quickly got out of bed getting his raincoat. “Shh. It’s okay. I’ll be there soon. Just wait for me, okay?” He whispered into the phone. 

Hearing a small noise of confirmation, Kageyama hung up and made his way to Hinata’s house. 

  
  


After the short walk to Hinata’s house, Kageyama made it through his boyfriend’s door, drenched in rain. 

What caught him off guard was arms that suddenly wrapped around him.

Kageyama looked down to see Hinata hugging him tightly, the shorter’s head buried into his chest. 

“I-I was scared something happened to you! I’m sorry I made you come here,” Hinata cried, tears now running down his face. 

_ He’s really scared _ _.._.

Kageyama gently lifted Hinata’s chin, kissing him softly. 

“I made a choice to come here. No need to feel guilty.” Kageyama said once he pulled away, a small smile appearing on his face seeing the faint blush on Hinata’s face. 

Kageyama suddenly hefted the other up. “Let’s go to bed now.” 

He places Hinata on the bed, following in pursuit as they both snuggled close together. 

Throughout the night, both thunder and lightning would wake Hinata up, frightening him once again. 

Kageyama would hold Hinata’s trembling body closer to him, whispering comforting words into his ears and planting gentle kisses on his face until they both fell asleep. 

“ _I’m grateful to have Kageyama in my life..._ ”  Those were his last thoughts before he fell asleep against the warmth of Kageyama. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KageHina fic!  
> Advice and thoughts are appreciated! 
> 
> (I also apologize if I made them too out of character ;—;)
> 
> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
